


A Real Beaut'

by tinafu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baekhyun as Kilgrave, Implied!Baekhyun x everyone, Just plain filthy, M/M, Smut, pwp (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinafu/pseuds/tinafu
Summary: Baekhyun (Kilgrave!AU) meets the man behind the big name and finds that he'd like to know what those purple locks would look like clenched between his fingers.He also finds that he doesn't like to be challenged.





	A Real Beaut'

**Author's Note:**

> Self Prompt: Baekhyun as Kilgrave!au where he meets the owner of his favourite high-end restaurant and can’t help but to feel extremely intrigued by how they’re so insistent on being formally addressed by their employees, even when off duty.
> 
> Pairing: Xiubaek (Baekhyun x Minseok)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warnings: Cumplay, a lot of saliva, PWP, character death (not graphic). implied/mentioned Baekhyun x everyone, shitty smut :s
> 
> Author's Note: OK so um this is literally just me venting out how intensely HEATED i got after seeing that baekhyun as kilgrave graphic the mods released during prompting time i am so sorry in advance  
> I would also like to thank the mods for being so so patient with my dumbass self honestly idk how i wasn't kicked out of the fest aaa

Baekhyun circles a finger around the rim of his wine glass, the corner of his lips turning up into a satisfied smirk as a musical tone sounds from the object. It’s a Tuesday night but the restaurant is still fairly busy, soft chattering of businessmen mixes in with the cackling of tycoons as women dressed in tight, glittery red dresses saunter from man to man, leaving a lingering smell of expensive perfume in the air. Neon lights that hung around each side of the building glow a royal purple onto the faces of each individual in the room. Baekhyun holds up his glass, tipping it slightly downwards and nodding his head at a group of women looking his way, causing them to giggle and arch their backs into the table, revealing more of their chest much to Baekhyun’s delight.  
  


“Easy.” The raven haired male scoffs to himself, looking down at his unfinished meal as one of the ladies starts walking towards him. Baekhyun crosses his arms and leans onto the table, a husky chuckle leaves his lips as he looks up at the sound of the chair across from his scrapes against the carpeted floor.  
  


“Good evening, Mr Byun.” The woman greets, the coat of red gloss on her lips shine as she speaks and Baekhyun doesn’t bother to hide his stare.  
  


“Good evening, Seulgi.” He greets back, “Finally done with teasing me from across the room?” Seulgi laughs and rests the side of her head against her palm. She uncrosses her legs underneath the table and smiles mischievously as she slides a pump off from her right foot before reaching it forward to rub her pedicured toes against Baekhyun’s leg.  
 

“You never seemed to complain, Mr Byun. In fact, were _you_ not the one who started flirting with me first?” The female replies, she brushes back her hair so that it rests behind her shoulders and her foot changes its position from Baekhyun’s lower leg to his inner thigh. The male sits up and rolls back his shoulders at the sensation before leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed, eyes dark with lust and lips curved into a cunning smile.  
  


Seulgi pulls back her leg and slips on her pump before nodding towards Baekhyun’s wine glass, “Take a sip. _Don’t swallow._ ” She demands. Baekhyun doesn’t question the woman and picks up his glass to drink from it. He’s barely registered the situation when Seulgi leans over the table and pulls on the collar of his black dress shirt, locking her lips against his in an open-mouthed kiss. Baekhyun is quickly distracted by the sweet raspberry taste of Seulgi’s lips but still feels the liquid in his mouth leave. When they part, his eyes are immediately drawn to the drop of wine running from the corner of the woman’s lips towards her chin and leans forwards to run his tongue along it, revelling in the breathy moan released by the other.  
 

“Your reward.” Seulgi whispers, eyes staring into Baekhyun’s as she settles back in her seat. The male is dazed as he sits back down and his eyes roam Seulgi’s figure, suddenly more appreciative of how her spaghetti strap dress perfectly hugs her breasts. The fact that she’s decided to not wear a bra tonight also doesn’t go unnoticed and Baekhyun tries to refocus his attention on what she’s just said.  
 

“Reward?”  
  


“For killing CEO Park. God, I could not stand that man, you did me a huge favour and I thought I should repay you.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows rise into his hairline, Chanyeol was more than a month ago.  
  


“With a little peck on the lips?”  
  


“You only killed a man, don’t get ahead of yourself now.” Seulgi rolls her eyes and bites her lip as she grins, cheeks slightly flushed from the heated kiss.  
  


“How’d you find out about Chanyeol Park?” Baekhyun asks. It was covered by every news station known to man during that time but Baekhyun knows Seulgi would never dare to touch a TV remote in her spare time. She'd rather mingle with rich men and attend wine tasting parties than sit on a couch and watch people report distorted stories that are usually over-exaggerated.  
  


“He’s the CEO of one of Asia’s largest branches Baekhyun, do you hear yourself right now?” The woman laughs, then shrugs her shoulders, ”He was also Irene’s boytoy.”  
  


“I’m sorry.” He isn’t, but he felt it was appropriate to apologise for killing Irene’s sex interest.  
  


“Don’t be, she was getting tired of him anyway.” The two laugh. Baekhyun moves to take a sip of his wine and clicks his tongue when Seulgi grabs his glass to sip from instead. She smiles, looking at him through her eyelash extensions.  
  


“Speaking of, who have you replaced me with this week? I heard from Heechul that you went home with Kyungsoo the other day. Was he fun?” Baekhyun scoffs at the mention of his last sexual escapade, quietly hoping that Heechul hadn’t said too much.  
  


“Heechul talks about who I fuck?” He chuckles, “Kyungsoo was — is a fine piece of specimen. I didn’t even need to tell him to do anything, he just went with the flow and suffered the consequence of carpet burn on his knees as a result.” Baekhyun smirks, eyes glazing as he thinks back to the night he’d spent with Kyungsoo’s bare hips against his and leans forward to whisper to Seulgi, “He lasted 5 rounds.  
 

Seulgi snorts and pokes a finger at Baekhyun’s forehead, pushing his back into his seat, “Okay yeah, I get it, i got tired after the third round. I’m sorry my vagina lost all feeling and became numb after the 10th time you slapped it with your ugly dick.  
 

“Ugly? That’s not what you were saying when you got on your knees for me last week, doll.” It’s playful banter and Baekhyun likes that he can be this way with Seulgi. females are usually too high maintenance for him to keep up with so he never bothers approaching any.   
  


“ Shut up. Hey,” Seulgi leans forward, Baekhyun looks down at how her crossed arms push together her breasts and he licks his lips. “I hooked up with the owner of this place on Saturday and I think you’d like playing with him a lot.”  
  


“Elaborate.”  
  


“He’s low maintenance and well built.” Baekhyun blinks slowly and taps his fingers against the table, following the beat of the muffled jazz song playing in the background.  
  


“Do you know if he’s here tonight?” The male asks.  
  


Seulgi nods, “Oh, he’s always here. Sometimes he comes out to entertain the bachelors but most of the time he’s in the billiard room where the bar is.”  
  


“He’s an alcoholic?"  
 

“He’s a bartender.” At this, Baekhyun lets out an amused hum, a bartender at his own restaurant.  
  


“Watch yourself though,” Seulgi says, tapping her beige coloured nails against the glass wine, “He was CEO Park’s billiard partner. If he finds out you killed his friend—“  
  


“I’m only gonna be with him for one night, Seulgi. Besides, rich folks like him never bother with current affairs enough to know my face.” Baekhyun scoffs.  
  


“Yes, but you don’t want to be blacklisted by your favourite restaurant, now do you babe?” Seulgi raises an eyebrow and her gaze is strong as Baekhyun purses his lips. The female stands from her table and so does Baekhyun, he eyes the way her dress had raised to reveal more of her thighs as he moves forward to wrap his arms around her waist.  
  


“Are you aware that you just unintentionally cancelled our plans tonight by introducing me to this new guy.” Baekhyun smirks. Heat rushes down to his crotch as Seulgi gently holds his chin in her hand, tipping his head down so that they were eye to eye. She leans into his ear and nips on the lobe before whispering.  
  


“Who said it was unintentional?”  
  


Baekhyun pulls back and scoffs as Seulgi laughs, sliding her hand down to the male’s broad chest, “You’re getting old now Baekhyun. Sex against the window wall of your pent got boring after the 6th time.” She raises her hand to ruffle his hair and laughs continue to pour out from her rouge lips as Baekhyun pushes her arm away with an annoyed huff. She’s joking, but Baekhyun is easily irritable and Seulgi knows exactly how to press the right buttons.  
  


“Whatever, just show me to this guy you talk so highly of.”  
  


Seulgi clicks her tongue, “Alright big guy. You’re going up there alone though, that room smells like used condoms and burnt wood.” The two walk towards the stairs in the back of the restaurant where 2 bouncers stood, one wearing sunglasses despite being indoors.  
  


“He’s wearing sunglasses. Inside.” Baekhyun whispers to Seulgi. She laughs and walks ahead, voice dropping an octave as she bats her eyelashes at them.  
  


“Good evening men,” The woman greets, tucking her hair behind her ear as her lips turn into a shy smile. “My friend here— you may know him — needs to see Kim Minseok. You won’t mind if he just, pops upstairs for a while, do you?” The two bouncers look at each other for a second before running their eyes up and down Baekhyun’s figure. This irritates the raven, how dare they scrutinise a powerful man like himself?  
  


Seulgi latches herself onto the bicep of one of the bouncers and her bottom lip slightly juts out, “Please? It would do me such a great service if you do. I’ll repay you…” Her voice trails off and she bites her lip, sliding a hand down to palm the man’s crotch, “Pay you back by letting you… Take me, _any_ way you want.”  
  


The bounce visibly shudders and he stutters a quiet, ‘right this way, sir.’ as he pulls away from Seulgi’s touch. The two step to the side to allow Baekhyun to walk up the stairs. On the second step, he turns back to Seulgi and blows a kiss, chuckling at the realisation that Seulgi did not in fact forget about his power, she just wanted someone to play with tonight in place of him.  
  


The red carpeting of the stairs is soft under Baekhyun’s heavy steps and he immediately agrees with Seulgi’s comment about the smell when his nose is greeted with a wave of tobacco and the suffocating stench of fresh paint. Baekhyun almost groans out loud when the realisation of who Minseok Kim could be hits him; the tobacco, the second floor VIP privilege, the billiard tables. Of course the man had to be some kind of underground drug lord — only a person of that kind of lifestyle would enjoy living lavishly like this (with the exception of Baekhyun himself, of course.)  
 

At the last step, Baekhyun adjusts the cuffs of his shirt and dusts off the front of his blazer. He doesn’t know what exactly nervosity feels like -- anxiousness and the state of being prone to agitation implies weakness -- but Baekhyun feels it’s somewhat similar to the current feeling of his stomach coming up his esophagus. Cab Calloway’s cover of St. James Infirmary is playing softly in the background when the male takes a few steps into the lounge area. The gravelly vibratos of Calloway’s voice is muffled by the clinking of glasses and the knocking of cue sticks against billiard balls as Baekhyun eyes are immediately drawn to a man sitting by the bar.  
  


“Good evening sir.” At the voice, Baekhyun quickly glances to his right and sees what he assumes to be a waiter. With a hand behind his back, his body bends over into a bow and he comes back up with the smile of a pirate ridden with guilt. Baekhyun nudges his head towards the man at the bar.  
 

“Tell me who that is.”  
 

“Minseok Kim, sir. He’s the chief executive officer and owner of Il Sogno Del Vecchio, his grandfather is the original founder.” Baekhyun eyebrows raise in interest, his lips form a smirk and he moves his gaze from Minseok to the male beside him.  
  


“You’re telling me that walking temptation is the grandson of the old man who created this fantastic building?”  
  


“Yes, but he’s not an easy one I tell you. Most insincere apologies sir, but you look a little too sleazy for his taste.” A sharp cackle leaves from the lips of the man and Baekhyun eyes narrow, inspecting the male’s facial features.  
  


“What’s your name, boy?” He asks.  
  


“Jongdae Kim. The best friend of that man you are currently undressing with your eyes and the gatekeeper of his cock.” Jongdae bows mockingly, making a show with the twirling of his wrist as he sets his arm across his stomach and bends over before standing up straight with a smirk on his face.  
  


“How noble,” Baekhyun chuckles, “Not much of a best friend if he’s making you waiter for the VIP lounge, now is he?” Jongdae response is a sigh.  
  


“Yeah, well, let’s just say he quite likes playing boss around here.” Baekhyun’s eyebrow quirks up.  
  


“Do you happen to know if he’s available for appointments?”  
  


“ _Appointments_ ? Sir, I think you must have misunderstood. Minseok is not someone who offers himself as a service. He takes his job here quite seriously and with all due respect my good man, he won’t have any time to play around with a mere  _fan_ of his grandfather’s building.”  
  


Baekhyun looks Jongdae in the eye and leans in, “You’d like to tell me where I can find Kim Minseok after closing hours.” He whispers.  
  


“...Absolutely.” The other male answers. He takes out a pocket watch from the breast pocket of his blazer and continues as he inspects the time, “It is currently 11:46PM. Mr. Kim takes breaks whenever he wills to. Currently, his decided times seem to average to 5:30PM, 7:00PM, 8:25PM and 10:00PM. After the restaurant has closed, which is 12:00PM, Mr. Kim likes to stay in his pent in the Archer Hotel and spend time to himself.”  
  


The raven smiles and reaches a hand up to pat the other’s cheek, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it, Jongdae? Think again before talking back to me next time.” The last pat is hard enough to leave Jongdae’s cheek slightly red with his head turned to the side. Baekhyun pulls back his hand and straightens his backside. Glancing back to the bar where Minseok had previously sat, he is satisfied to see that tonight, the man has decided to end the night early and is currently wearing on his winter coat. Baekhyun begins to saunter over to Minseok and overhears his conversation with the bartenders.  
  


“I’ll be heading back now boys, the next 10 minutes shouldn’t be tough. You know what to do if there are any problematic drunkards disturbing the patrons downstairs.”  
  


“Have a great night Min-- Boss.”  
  


“Get back safely Mr. Kim.”  
  


Baekhyun’s steps quickly halt as Minseok begins to head towards the stairs and he quickly follows after, making sure to leave a considerable distance between them. He watches as the restaurant owner bids goodbye to his employees on his way to the back door and briefly spots Seulgi roughy pulling along one of bodyguards from earlier into an extending corridor next to the reception counter. Trying his best not to click his tongue at the sight, Baekhyun looks back forwards to where Minseok is standing before the back entrance, his body still and hands tucked away into the pockets of his black slacks. Baekhyun also halts his step and his lips stretch into a guilty smile.  
  


“May I ask who you are?” Minseok asks, his back is still to Baekhyun but relaxed posture of his body tells of his lack of fear. This sense of disinterest emitting from the man irks Baekhyun and he takes a step closer. When the restaurant owner turns around in his spot, Baekhyun’s right foot steps forward again.  
  


“Jesus, you’re a vision; your eyes, skin… nose… everything. Seulgi was not kidding.” The raven releases a low whistle and reaches a hand forward, palm itching to make contact with the cold flushed cheeks of the man in front but the touch never comes. Minseok’s back is against the door in a second and although it isn’t visible in his body, the way his pupils are slightly shaking tells Baekhyun that he’s afraid. Baekhyun hums, satisfied with the reaction he had been wanting from the beginning.  
  


“You don’t work here,” The shorter says, mostly to himself, “What business do you have with me?”  
  


Baekhyun ignores the question, “Do you have a ride home? Shall I drive you? I’ve heard many chilling stories about people loitering outside hotels such as the Archer. A fine artwork like you shouldn’t ever be subjected to interacting with crack abusers at the dead of night.”  
  


Minseok remains silent, eyes roaming the other man’s body before turning back around and exiting the building. A white smoke feathers out from his parted lips as the cold air hits his face and from behind, Baekhyun immediately regrets leaving his coat in his car./  
  


“Minseok.” Baekhyun calls out. “Bring me to your home.” The said man’s steps pause as his hand hovers over the door handle of his car and Baekhyun hears a sigh before he proceeds to open it and hop in. For the first time, the raven is left feeling confused and slightly even turned on. No one has ever replied to him in such a way before. He decides he isn’t repulsed by this new change. After the slamming of the car door, the whirring of the window sounds as Minseok makes eye contact with the taller through the wing mirror,  
  


“What are you doing just standing there? Hop in.” Baekhyun hides his shock with a playful smirk as he quickly makes his way to the passenger seat. Now sitting a few centimeters away from the restaurant owner, the male’s facial features can be seen in full detail, much to Baekhyun’s delight. The man’s hair is dyed a royal purple, the sides slightly buzzed so that the top section created an effortless swoop across his forehead. His skin was pale, soft, and Baekhyun could tell that he regularly groomed his eyebrows. What Baekhyun liked the most however, was the way Minseok’s eyes were angled towards the ends, creating a cat-like shape by which was further enhanced with brown-maroon eyeshadow and subtle eyeliner.  
  


“Do you enjoy working in place of your grandfather, Minseok?” The question leaves the raven’s mouth as the car’s engine grunts and whirs before the car reverses from its spot in the carpack. He uses the given name of the driver wisely, deciding to tread along thin ice to see if his theory of Minseok’s inferiority complex is true. The purple haired man grunts in response, visibly uncomfortable with being informally addressed by a stranger.  
  


“I’ve seen you around. I won’t say much but let me tell you this, Baekhyun Byun,” The said man isn’t shocked that his identity is known, rather, he finds his tongue lining his bottom lip at the sight of the Minseok’s mouth circling the 3 syllables of his name.  “Don’t expect too much from me. I’m not like Chanyeol Park.” Baekhyun’s gaze raises to meet Minseok’s and their eye contact lasts a few seconds before the restaurant owner faces forward again. The raven observes the way the city lights illuminate the bone structure of the Minseok’s face and can’t help the low 'wow' that leaves from his lips as his face glows a deep blue from a passing neon sign, highlighting the way his jaw clenches from what Baekhyun suspects to be anxiousness.  
  


“Chanyeol Park? Darling you’ve got to be kidding me,” Baekhyun smirks. He places a firm hand on Minseok’s thigh, high enough to be an inch away from the man’s crotch and tilts his head down so that they were face to face, “Chanyeol was a walk in the park-- Actually, that man was more like a walk along a drag racing course. I had him by the tips of my fingers the moment I walked into that office like he was some overgrown puppy.”  
  


He taps his fingers along Minseok’s thigh, one by one before pulling his hand back to run it through his black locks, “I would have never compared you to that idiot. He was a looker but he definitely was not a challenge.”  
  


A low scoff sounds from the restaurant owner’s throat, “Chanyeol did nothing to deserve what you did to him.” At this, Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise in interest, mouth opening in an ‘o’ in mock surprise before letting out a scornful cackle.  
 

“Babe, you must not know who I am.”  
  


Minseok doesn’t reply. Instead, Baekhyun’s back hits the seat as the car’s speed picks up; evidence of frustration, the raven notices. He smirks before rolling down the window on his side, breathing in the cold wind that hits his face as his gel-covered hair struggles to battle against the rushing air. He continues, “I met Jongdae Kim earlier. It was a rather weird encounter and I couldn’t help but wonder why you would have your best friend or so I quote, _gatekeeper of your cock_ , addressing you so formally.”  
  


The restaurant owner’s grip on the steering wheel tightens and he sucks in a breath as his head tilts to the right to ease a knot in his neck, “Our positions during working hours are to be taken seriously. Unlike some people here,” He makes a show to eye Baekhyun’s purple silk dress shirt and casual black slacks, “Some of us have real jobs with a constant 50/50 probability of getting fired.”  
  


“I was told you took over old man Kim, doesn’t that make you your own boss?”  
  


Minseok sneers, “I still run the chance of getting kicked out of the family business by my father.” Baekhyun doesn’t reply to this. The rest of the ride is spent in silence save for the sounds of the passing cars outside and the low hum of the radio playing in the background, Baekhyun suspects the song sounds a lot like Louie Armstrong’s take on La Vie En Rose and almost chuckles when he connects the dots with the Calloway song he heard in the lounge previously; Minseok has an old but commendable taste in music.  
  


The car turns into an underground parking lot and Minseok’s window lowers when they approach valet.  
  


“Welcome home, Mr. Kim,” He begins with a stutter, “I’m afraid your car is going to have to be parked further down the lot today, we had a wave of new people booking for the hotel.” His eyes momentarily shift to Baekhyun’s and he hastily glances back to Minseok when their eyes meet.  
  


Minseok raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry? Jaemin. What happened to my assigned parking spot?”  
  


“I-- well, see, Mr. Choi wanted--”  
  


“Cut the bullshit, Jaemin, what did you guys do to my assigned parking spot? I paid _extra_ for that space.”  
  


Jaemin’s forehead builds up cold sweat and his pupils begin to shake, “Mr. Choi transferred the money back to your account earlier and gave the area to another customer because of how crowded it was today. I tried to tell him not to sir, I promise.”  
  


“Hey kid,” After watching Minseok try not to lash out at the young valet parker, Baekhyun intervenes, “Get the key to that car and move it. We’re not here to play games.”  
  


Jaemin’s eyes seem confused for a split second before he finds himself running over to where the car keys are kept. Fishing through each name, he quickly grabs the one he is looking for and rushes to the car as Minseok drives behind slowly.  
  


“Impressive.” The restaurant owner comments, to which Baekhyun smirks at. They watch as the car is moved out from Minseok’s ‘assigned parking spot’ before Minseok begins to reverse park. The two men remain silent as they exit the vehicle and enter the building, listening to the faint sound of a car door slamming shut followed by Jaemin’s rushed footsteps.  
  


“Have a good night, Mr. Kim.” The greeting is echoed throughout the lobby as Minseok and Baekhyun make their way to the elevator, the raven can’t see the hotel workers’ faces as they are bent over and realises that he quite likes the way Minseok seems to have everybody at their knees when he enters.  
  


The elevator doors closes with just the two of them occupying the space and Minseok presses a firm finger onto the top button that reads ‘VIP’. Baekhyun inhales, taking in with a deep breath of the clean scent of the cushioned floor beneath them and the gold lining of the elevator rails. The gold continues up the walls of the elevator, framing each nook and cranny with a sight satisfying to those who bask in the expenditure of materialistic objects such as himself.  
  


“Chanyeol Park was a good man, though naive.” Minseok mutters, “Much like your other victims… Sehun Oh, Jongin Kim…”  
  


He looks into Baekhyun’s eyes, “Kyungsoo Do."  
 

“Kyungsoo’s death hasn’t been reported yet--”  
  


“But of course his circle of friends would be the first to notice his odd disappearance.” Baekhyun hums, the corners of his lips stretching downwards as he nods in agreement. Minseok’s next sentence causes him to smirk.  
  


“Especially his boyfriend.”  
  


“You two were _lovers_? What a sight.” Baekhyun sucks in a breathe through his teeth, a gesture he makes when he is impressed, and chuckles, “For someone who was off the market, Kyungsoo had no problem wrapping his filthy lips around another’s man cock. Ah, you should've seen him that night. He was a real beauty, that man.”  
 

“We were in an open relationship. Though that gives you no right to use your powers to--”  
  


“Ah-ah,” Baekhyun playfully scolds, he tilts his head sidewards as his lips stretch into a teasing smile, “He was in total control that night. I only took over when he took a little bathroom break after our 5 sessions. Assumptions are a little disappointing, Minseok. I thought you'd be better than that.”  
  


“Only five?” Minseok faces forward. They’ve reached the floor of the penthouse and simultaneously step out when the doors slide open. The restaurant owner makes a quick move to grab at Baekhyun’s wrist and pulls the man close enough so that their noses were almost touching, “Baekhyun Byun, I can last you an entire night and disappear on my own the next morning.”  
  


The raven’s right eyebrow raises and he feels a rapid rush of heat running down from his ears to his crotch as Minseok’s grip increasingly tightens. The two are silent for what feels like an eternity and Baekhyun’s resolve breaks when his eyes move down to the bobbing of the shorter’s adam's apple. Their lips connect in a hurry, teeth clashing against each other and lips turning red and rosy in seconds. Baekhyun pushes Minseok back, he doesn’t have any destination in mind but almost smirks in satisfaction when he feels the other collide with the hard edge of an island counter.  
  


“Hop on.” The raven whispers into the heated kiss. He makes an attempt to lift the other by his underarms in order to place him atop the counter but is caught off guard when he’s pushed backwards. Before he could process anything, Baekhyun finds himself being pulled back and forced onto the counter instead as Minseok mouth down the exposed area of his nape. The two are breathing hard and Minseok pulls apart Baekhyun’s top, revelling in the sound of the buttons hitting against the walls and floor before gliding his tongue down to the man’s hardened nipples.  
  


“Shit,” curses leave Baekhyun’s wet lips in a flurry when he feels Minseok circling the tips of his nipples, hyper-aware of the wandering palm running down from his chest to the fly of his slacks. The restaurant owner takes his time and teases, his chest spilling with the pride of having someone as powerful as Baekhyun underneath him, writhing with need.  
  


Baekhyun hunches over, his hand reaches up to fist at Minseok’s purple locks and a moan involuntarily escapes from his lips when his eyes glaze over at the realisation that the male’s hair is his favourite shade of purple; a deep, royal purple. There’s something about the way the two battle for dominance over the other against the marble island that makes Baekhyun’s hips thrust into the warmth of the other male’s body, wanting more than anything to feel Minseok.  
  


The restaurant owner’s breathing hardens as his hurriedly unzips Baekhyun’s pants before pulling them down, unashamed at the loud groan he releases when the other male’s thighs come into view. Minseok dips his head down, lips latching onto Baekhyun’s inner thigh, sucking and licking at the smooth skin, encouraging a low mewl to sound from the throat of the black-haired male. Baekhyun hops down from the counter, he pulls Minseok flush against his own body before turning around to slam him into the counter side, not caring that the edge of the island digs into the restaurant owner’s spine painfully enough to emit a disdained groan.  
  


Baekhyun impatiently shrugs off his silk dress shirt, he almost curses the material when the cuff stubbornly hitches at his wrist. The penthouse is still dark, no lights are turned on due to the rush to get things going but Baekhyun feels his cock harden at the way the moonlight gleams through the floor-to-ceiling window to their far right and highlights each point of Minseok’s pleasured face. His state of mind is slightly dazed as he rushes to undress the restaurant owner; carelessly pulling his shirt over his head and shoving his pants along with his underwear down to his ankles. Baekhyun groans.  
  


“Fuck me darling, you truly are a sight to behold.” He grabs onto Minseok’s hips and pulls him forward, “How did a man like me get so lucky.”  
  


Minseok’s eyebrows raise, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself now, Baekhyun.” He then proceeds to push the raven, quite aggressively, towards the window. Each detail of their bodies can now be seen with the help of the city lights outside and the large moon donning the sky. Baekhyun’s mouth opens into a wide ‘o’, it then stretches out, as if to say something, but the male remains silent as his eyes roam every bit of surface area on Minseok’s body.  
  


The raven’s head dips down to nip at the collar bone of the other male; he then moves down to his nipples, stomach, pelvis. Soon, Baekhyun finds himself on his knees, palms against Minseok’s hips and pushing him back so that his ass was flush against the clean window behind, open for the world outside to see. Minseok isn’t entirely big, but he isn’t small either. Baekhyun salivates at the way the tips of his fingers barely touch when he circles them around the circumference of the shorter male’s cock and it’s a split second later when he leans forward, tongue flattening out against the bottom of the shaft as he takes the entire length into his mouth.  
  


“Baek--” A stutter escapes from Minseok’s mouth along with a strained moan and his displeasure is immediately evident through the way his eyebrows furrow in realisation. The purple-haired male hates that he’s showcasing submission in front of another man, he always needs to be in control.  
  


“Mm? What was that?” Baekhyun teases when he lifts off from the other male’s cock. His lips form a sly grin before he leans forward again, this time making sure to tighten his lips around the tip as he slides the length through into his mouth. The raven’s head glides back and forth slowly, his tongue occasionally rubbing itself flat against the tip, lapping up at any gathering precum as his hands grip firmly onto the back of Minseok’s full thighs. Baekhyun’s eyes don’t leave the other male’s at all during the exchange and chuckles voice from the bottom of his throat everytime Minseok throws his head back against the glass behind him, the additional vibration causing the bartender’s knees to shake in excitement.  
  


Baekhyun is about to advance his ministrations when he feels a foot firm against his chest. The male pulls off to question Minseok of his motives but is interrupted when he feels the air from his chest get knocked out as his back collides with the feathered rug beneath him.  
  


“I’m not one to take it all and not give. _I don't submit_.” Minseok breathes as he moves to straddle Baekhyun’s hips. His cock is blushed and throbbing as it bobs between their bodies, aching to release as the restaurant owner rushes to undress Baekhyun of his underwear before grasping together both their lengths. Their fight for dominance against each other continues as Minseok's fingers tighten and his other palm plants itself across the span of Baekhyun's broad chest, pressing the male down against the floor.  
  


“Fuck, you’re so big,” He whispers, “Oh shit.” Minseok’s knees press painfully into the carpet and he rests his left elbow beside Baekhyun’s head as the two pant against each other’s lips, saliva dripping from the corner of Minseok’s mouth into Baekhyun’s. The bartender’s hand is rough and callous as he desperately jerks off the two cocks, hips moving along with his palm. His fingers are sticky with precum as well as both their pelvises as their cocks slide together eagerly. Baekhyun moans at the filthiness of it all, revelling in the way their lips would occasionally meet in an open mouthed kiss, saliva spreading to their cheeks and jaw lines. He feels a sudden rush of intensity in his crotch, moans increasing in volume when Minseok’s thumb digs into the slit of his tip.  
 

Minseok voices out a loud groan when his release arrives, cum reaching as far as Baekhyun’s chest as his hips continue to thrust forward in a daze. Upon feeling a bit of Minseok’s cum land on the edge of his chin, Baekhyun can’t help the filthy moan that leaves from his saliva covered lips, incredibly turned on by the aura emitting from the two. Minseok shortly releases their cocks to swipe two of his fingers through their come that’s been pooled up in the dips of Baekhyun’s stomach. The raven watches as Minseok engulfs the cum covered fingers into his mouth before leaning in for a kiss.  
  


With his eyes glazed over with lust and mind clouded with filthy thoughts of what’s to come, Baekhyun’s eyes close as his lips slot against Minseok’s, feeling the gush of their mixed cum transfer into his warm cavern. A few drops escape down from the corner of his lips and dribbles onto his collarbone and Baekhyun feels his cock harden again when Minseok moves down to lap up at those streaks of cum.  
  


The raven feels Minseok fingers holding onto the tip of his chin, moving his jaw down to open his mouth before spitting. Saliva drips from Minseok’s pursed lips into Baekhyun’s opened ones and a loud moan rips from his throat when the restaurant owner’s saliva mixes in with the pool of cum around his tongue. Minseok watches with cloudy eyes and groans as Baekhyun closes his mouth to swallow, the sound loud and tempting in contrast to the dead silence of the penthouse.  
  


“Fuck, sit up,” Minseok hastily pulls Baekhyun up by his wrist. He moves back so that his backside is leaning against the cold glass exposing their activities to the night owls of New York and ushers Baekhyun towards his lap as he spreads his legs open, “Ride me.”  
  


Baekhyun pulls back and chuckles, “Darling, I have no idea who you think you are but I am not letting you put your dick up my ass. Let me fuck you.” For a moment, Minseok looks as though he was going to ridicule the raven but ultimately switches positions with the male, too held up in the post-orgasm sensation to argue. Spreading his legs apart, Baekhyun briefly spots Minseok grabbing what looks like a travel-sized bottle of lube from underneath the carpet and chuckles lowly.  
  


“You must be quite the charmer, I imagine.” He comments, “How cute.”  
  


The corner of Minseok’s lip twitches in response to the belittling comment, “Shut up.” He scowls, crawling forward to straddle Baekhyun hips, his knees on either side of the taller’s body. Their cocks are once again flush against one another, precum joining as it leaks down the middle and onto Baekhyun’s pelvis. He hurriedly squeezes a generous amount of lube onto Baekhyun’s cock, not caring if he made a mess or not as his mind was clouded with nothing but lust and need. After a couple of rushed strokes, Minseok lifts his hips and a low groan escapes from the bottom of his throat as he feels the other male’s length curve an area close to his stomach.  
  


“Holy shit,” The bartender gasps, mind completely dazed and out of focus due to the intense amount of pleasure rushing from between his chest and his crotch. Patience becomes nonexistent when Baekhyun thrusts up, hands landing on the dips of Minseok’s waist as he feels the tip of his cock press against warmth. A growl suddenly sounds from Minseok’s slick lips as he slaps him palms onto the surface of Baekhyun’s shoulders and bounces fervorously, displeased by the previous implication that he was no longer in control.  
  


“Fuck, baby,” Baekhyun moans, “You’re a rowdy one.”  
  


Minseok’s eyebrow raises and he pants, “Is this the first time someone’s fought back?”  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes narrow into glaring slits in response and the two fall short of words once again. Moans and grunts echo throughout the penthouse and Baekhyun is slightly startled when Minseok’s hands slam against the glass behind them, forehead dipping down to rest against the side of the raven’s head as his bounces become more desperate; a sign that release is close.  
  


In a fight for dominance, Baekhyun’s hip bones knock against Minseok’s as they rut against each other, pants growing in volume and moans shameless as their grips constantly move from one place to another. The tip of Baekhyun’s cock gets caught against Minseok’s rim at one point and the feeling causes an intense pooling of heat at the raven’s crotch, a gravelly, low moan ripping through his clenched teeth as he releases inside the male. A white ring forms around the rim of Minseok's swollen hole and when Baekhyun glances down, an animalistic moan escapes from his slick lips as he hunches forward to reach a finger towards where their bodies are connected. The tip of his index finger circles Minseok's rim, the feeling warm and slick as he brings it back up to swipe against the restaurant owner's nipples. The contrast of the rosy pink and translucent white sends Baekhyun into a state of hyper-sensitivity and he's tempted to lean down and mercilessly take the nubs between his teeth.  
  


Not wanting stop just yet, Minseok pushes Baekhyun back by his shoulders, cock twitching at the sound of the raven’s head knocking painfully into the window. His bouncing continues at a violent rate, knees tightening around Baekhyun’s hips as moan after moan falls from his wide-open mouth. Saliva drips from the corner of his lips when he lets out a silent scream and the sensation of Baekhyun’s tongue lapping up the wet streak is what drives Minseok towards his finish.  
  


The two are still rocking against one another, their sweat covered bodies illuminated by the flashing neon lights of the billboards outside. Baekhyun runs his nose down Minseok’s face, revelling in how gorgeous the man looked with a mixture of red and blue against the high points of his facial structure. Their hips move in an odd rhythm; their hip bones dig painfully into each other’s skin and Minseok’s cock lays flaccid against the cracked surface of dried cum across Baekhyun’s abdomen.  
  


Baekhyun is the first to speak, “No strings attached. Listen to me now,” Minseok nods and he continues, “If you survive, you are not to speak of what we discussed together today. You do not know my name and you are not to share my association with Kyungsoo Do with anyone, even a goldfish.”  
  


Another nod, “Good boy.”  
  


Baekhyun lifts a hand to stroke his slender fingers against Minseok’s jawline, their eyes are staring directly at each other and Baekhyun smirks when Minseok eagerly takes his fingers into his mouth.  
  


“Show me to the balcony, darling.” The two stand, not bothering to get dressed before Minseok begins to walk up a short flight of stairs, leading into another room. Baekhyun closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of expensive leather and bottles wine when he follows in after the restaurant owner. He hears the sliding of the door and briefly sees Minseok stepping outside, chuckling as he makes himself comfortable on the sofa located in the middle of the room.  
 

The raven lifts an arm up to rest across the backrest of the sofa and spreads his legs apart, eyes scanning the walls of the room when he commands, “sit atop the railing, it’ll allow you to get fresher air babe. You deserve it after such an amazing performance.”  
  


Baekhyun watches Minseok through the reflection of the wide TV hung up against the wall in front of him and closes his eyes as he leans his head back to lay it against the sofa. The feeling of the leather sticking to his sweat covered body is oddly satisfying as he listens to the sound of the busy street outside paired with Minseok’s hard breathing.  
  


“You've quite the habit of misunderstanding powerful men like myself. When I get rid of stubborn trash, it doesn’t mean that they were incompetent of leaving on their own, darling. Who do you think I am? I am insulted.” Baekhyun’s voice plays along several tones during his speech, as if taunting the other male.  
  


“Me killing Chanyeol Park and Kyungsoo Do was not me getting sick of their insistence. Rather, it was my own version of what you call a _climax_.”  
  


Minseok’s breathing hitches as a strong gust of wind passes by, the rough whistle sounding against the constant beeping of cars below. Baekhyun’s eyes open and he fixes his sight onto Minseok’s naked reflection in the TV again, the corners of his lips curling up into a cunning grin.  
  


“I would also like you to remember that I do not like being challenged,” He sighs, “Hop off now, there is no reason you should still be up here.”  
  


As he watches Minseok’s body disappear from the black screen of the TV, Baekhyun taps his fingers along the sofa, humming a tune similar to that of the Calloway song he had heard earlier in the lounge. Then he thinks -- he thinks back to the events of today and wonders if…

 

...If Jongdae Kim’s tongue is just as sharp when his body is bare of clothes and cock on full display for him to play with.

 


End file.
